To Tell the Truth
by Shayne-Shayne
Summary: Maria likes Ashley and Ashley likes Maria. But the thing is how will they tell each other? Will a relationship work out even if they are on diffrent brands?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So I decided to start this one now anyway, even though I am still not done with Is It Love Or. As of now, this paring is in the lead for me to write about next. If another paring wins, I will also start a story with them as well. Anyway, hope you like it! =]**

It all started with a simple interview. The interview where for once Maria was the one staring. She was beautiful. The woman was slightly shorter then herself and if you looked at both of them you would say they were complete opposites, which was not exactly false. Maria was in a short strapless, silver dress with high heels. Very simple and yet very effective. The shorter woman was dressed in pink plaid skirt along with a black stud belt with black fishnet tights underneath. The pink and black striped socks stood out next to her black combat boots. Her bra was black but the hem was pink along with the center between the cups. The straps were also pink along with a pink bow on the strap on the left side. On top of her bra, she had a fishnet top, which she cut to go across her shoulders and collarbone, then all the way down her arms. She also wore black fingerless gloves. Her hair stood out compared to the red of Maria's, it was cut to her shoulders and blond with black and pink streaks in the bangs. You could slightly see the tattoo of a butterfly on her hip above her skirt along with the two stars on her triceps right above her elbows. The snakebites also made her stand out from all the other divas on the roster. This woman's name was none other then Ashley Massaro. The woman who Maria slowly but surely began to fall for.

The interview seemed to end too quickly as Maria was already watching Ashley walk away back to her dressing room. After the camera crew left the set, Maria quickly packed up a few of her things, swung her bag over her left shoulder, and headed out to the parking lot. After all, it was her last interview of the night. Now there were many things suddenly going threw her head. Maria knew the WWE Draft was going to be soon and she was worried that she and Ashley would end up on different brands. Would she never see Ashley again? She did not want to think about that just yet. She was still thinking about how beautiful she looked tonight. Then she wondered if Ashley could ever feel the same about her. Maria did not notice she was walking until she found herself outside of her hotel. Her room was on the third floor so she headed over to the elevator. When the doors open, she walked in and rather violently hit the third floor button. She leaned against the wall as she impatiently waited for the doors to open. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the elevator dinged and the doors reopened. Marias room was the fifth one on the right. As she walked, she dug through her bag to find her key. First try, she dropped it, which is what two days with no sleep will do to you. Even the simplest tasks are hard to do. This was the first night in a long time that Maria did not have to rush out to the next city. As soon as Maria got the door open, she walked in, kicked it shut, threw down her bag and took off her high heels. Next stop was the bathroom. She already laid her pajamas out on the counter, very neatly folded. She carefully unzipped her dress in the back and pulled it over her head. Half asleep already, she reached for her lounge pants and slid them up her legs. Maria then reached for her t-shirt, which was probably two sizes to big, and pulled it over her head. After looking in the mirror, she quickly messed up her hair a little and stumbled her way over to her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed and she fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**To be continued. Sorry it was so short, think of it as a preview! I had the idea and I wanted to write it quickly. The other chapters will be longer then this. Also, go vote on my poll! Thanks everyone! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay so here is a regular length chapter of the new story! =D yaaaay. I would once again like to thank all of you for reading this one and my other story, it means a lot. Anywho, enjoy! =]**

Beep, beep, beep. The sound of an alarm clock at seven in the morning had to be one of the most annoying noises in the world. Maria quickly moved her pillow, which she had her head resting on and her arm around, over her head. Her hand began searching for the culprit of the noise. After her hand found the alarm clock, she pressed around to find the button to turn it off. The noise came to a halt and her arm dropped down to the side of the bed. Maria continued to lay there giving herself time to fully awake. It is a good thing she is a morning person. A few seconds passed and Maria finally found the motivation to roll over and sit up on the edge of the bed. The red head rubbed her eyes and slowly stood up, making her way into the hotels kitchen. The t-shirt that she was wearing was now hanging off one of her shoulders and her hair was a mess. Many people would say she looked adorable like this, which was one thing Maria never understood. She very slowly walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the coffee, put it on the counter and went over to the cabinet. After a few seconds of looking, she found the filters and placed one in the coffee maker. She placed a few scoops of the coffee in and turned it on. Maria smiled to herself as she made her way out of the kitchen and over to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she turned the fan on and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She let her pants slid down her legs and she stepped out of them along with her underwear. When she started the water, it was cold so she let it run for about a minuet before stepping into the shower.

~---------------~

This was the third time her alarm clock began to play the radio. Ashley's hand searched around on the nightstand to find the button that she had pressed only ten minuets ago. The snooze button. This became a normal morning routine, wake up hit the snooze button, go back to sleep for ten more minuets then repeat. She fell asleep in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. Ashley continued to lay there, motionless. Mornings where not her thing. She was never a morning person; she enjoyed staying up late, which was great when they were always traveling because she would drive when it got too late. She slowly sat up and looked around quickly before closing her eyes and lying back down. She laid there for a few seconds when her alarm went off for the fourth time this morning. Ashley groaned as she sat back up and hit the alarm off button rather hard.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She said it as if someone was there telling her to get up. Ashley rolled on her side and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She leaned forward and finally made it to her feet. Very sluggishly, she made her way over to the refrigerator and opened it up. Ashley pulled out a Rock Star Energy and pull up the tab. She pressed it back down before taking a sip. The blond slowly made her way over to the bathroom. She flipped on the lights and winced slightly. Her eyes adjusted and she set down her drink on the counter. Ashley looked into the mirror and played with her hair a little, making it look like she didn't just wake up. It was still messier then she normally kept it, but her plan was to go to the gym, so it did not really matter what she looked like. After fixing her hair, she picked up her drink and chugged the rest of it. Ashley did not know what she would do if she didn't have an energy drink every morning. She would never wake up and probably end up falling asleep all the time. That's what kept her going through out the day. After tossing the can into the trash can, she walked over to her dresser and pulled open the drawer. She looked through her cloths and finally stopped when she found one of her pink sports bras and a grey tank top. She also pulled out a pair of black pants with two white strips down the legs. Ashley quickly pulled her shirt over her head and pulled the bra on and then the tank top. She slid her shorts down her legs and stepped out of them as she slid into her pants. She found her running shoes in her bag and pulled them on over her feet. After taking her key off the nightstand and taking a one more scan around the room she remembered her iPod. Ashley slid the grey armband up her right arm to her bicep and clipped in her black iPod shuffle. She placed the black headphones around her neck and made her way back over to the door. After one more quick, look she stepped out, locked the door and headed towards the elevator down the hall.

~---------------~

Maria let the water run down her body as she stood in the shower. It felt good to sleep and have a warm shower for once. Usually she would not have the time to let the water warm up so she ended up taking a cold shower instead. After a few more minutes of standing under the water, Maria slowly turned the knob to turn it off. She reached out of the curtain and patted the wall until her hand came across her towel. She pulled it in with her and wrapped herself with it before steeping out of the bath tube on to the mat she set on the floor. Maria noticed the mirror was completely steamed up, something she hasn't seen in a while. She smiled slightly as she walked out into the room to get her cloths. She pulled out a set of matching underwear and bra. They were both made of a lacy red material. She pulled the underwear up still holding the towel around her. Maria then dropped the towel and slid her bra on, snapping it closed in the back. She walked over to the closet and looked through the clothing that she brought with her. She spotted a pair of worn, light blue, ripped up skinny jeans and decided to wear them. She slid them up as she still was looking for a shirt to wear. She spotted a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top, which she carefully pulled over her head. Maria picked up her towel and began to dye her hair as she walked back into the bathroom. Her stomach grumbled as she looked into the mirror and decided to go to the Smoothie Bar down the street. She smiled as she hung up her towel and turned off the light. She slipped into a pair of black high top Converse as she grabbed her room key and purse.

_I'm glad everything is in walking distance. _Maria thought as she looked around the room to make sure she was not forgetting anything. She smiled once again and turned to leave the room. Maria started her way to the elevator down the hall. She patiently waited after hitting the down arrow button. The doors opened with a ding and she walked in hitting the first floor button. The doors closed and the elevator slowly descended.

~---------------~

Ashley was about rapping up her work out. She started out with some jumping jacks, push-ups, bench tucks and hanging leg raises and was now lifting weights. Being on the road all the time, it's hard to find time to work out like she normally did. So when given the chance, Ashley was in the gym. She had her iPod blasting in her ears with a few of her favorite bands including, Killswitch Engage, Metallica, Slipknot and The Used. The usual songs that got her pumped. Ashley finished her set of curls and decided to call it quit for the day. She was already there for an hour anyway. She set down the weights and head back towards the front of the gym. A few of the guys working out there whistled when she walked by and Ashley just shot them a glare, making them automatically shut up. Ashley was the type of person you wanted on your side. She could make you smile one minuet and knock your teeth down your throat the next. Even though she acted tougher then she was, people believed it, or at lest they did not want to find out if it was true or not. Ashley grabbed a towel and ran it over her hair and face. She didn't sweat that much but enough where she wouldn't want to go outside with out wiping off. She exited the building and remembered noticing a small place not far from the gym on the way over and started to head over there.

~---------------~

Maria just entered the Smoothie Bar and looked around for a second. It wasn't busy, but it wasn't empty. The atmosphere of the place was very relaxing and chilled out, which she liked. She smiled as she walked up to the bar and ordered a strawberry smoothie.

"That will be three fifty." The cashier said with a smile. Maria smiled back and opened her purse looking for her wallet. She pulled out a five-dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. He took it and handed her back two one dollar bills and two quarters, which Maria put back in her purse. While she waited for her smoothie, she looked at the magazines they had. One of the fashion ones caught her eye. Maria did design and make her own cloths; it was one of her passions. She eventually wanted to open up her own clothing line.

"One strawberry smoothie!" Someone behind the counter said. Maria walked over with the magazine still in hand and took her smoothie. She took a sip as she looked around and found a table to sit down. She walked over to is and set down her smoothie and the magazine before finally sitting down herself. She reopened the magazine to the page that she was reading and continued where she left off.

~---------------~

Ashley was now about halfback to the place that she saw on the way over to the gym. She wasn't as sweaty as before but you could tell she had been working out before hand. When she came up to the place, she looked up at the name.

"Smoothie Bar, how could I forget a name like that?!" She said quietly to herself with a smirk. Ashley loved going to bars, not so much to get drunk, but more for the atmosphere of it. Maybe it was because of all the concerts and shows she went too, but it felt like home to her. Ashley walked in and went right up to the counter, not looking around, that's how she was. She was from New York after all. Ashley looked straight ahead and talked to the cashier.

"I'll have a mixed berry smoothie. Oh and can you put some of that Whey protein stuff in it?" The cashier nodded to her and rang up her order. Maria's head shot up when she heard Ashley's voice. She knew it very well, even though she only talked to her maybe a few times.

"That will be four twenty five." The cashier told her. Ashley pulled out her wallet, which was on a chain hooked onto her belt. She handed him four ones and then dug around for change, which ended up in two dimes and five pennies. She waited for her smoothie as Maria picked up the magazine to cover her face. Her heartbeat sped up and she was pretty sure she was blushing, something she didn't want Ashley to see. Maria thought Ashley looked hot after she was finished working out. Her abs still had tiny droplets of sweat on them as well as what you could see of her chest and back. Her hair was slightly sticking to her face and was a slightly darker shade then normal. Maria suddenly snapped back to reality when the same man said aloud.

"One Mixed berry smoothie." Ashley walked up to the counter and smiled as she picked it up. As she turned around, she saw a red head sitting by herself. Her heartbeat sped up and she nearly dropped her cup. Ashley got this way around Maria all the time, but is too afraid to come out and say that she liked her. A lot actually. After pretending to get a napkin, she finally built up enough guts to go over and talk to her.

"Hey Maria." She said with a smile. Maria who was to busy worrying about Ashley being there didn't notice she walked up to her. She slightly jumped and her head shot up.

"Hey Ashley." She said back with a smile as well. Both women didn't know what else to say really until Maria broke the silence. "You can sit down it you want." Ashley nodded to her and took a seat across the table from Maria. They both just hopped that they would be able to talk to each other and not make a fool of themselves.

**Anyone who hasn't voted on my page please do so. Also review if you wish its fun reading them! Anyway thanks for reading again! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to upload on this story. Uhhh check out my other ones as well! =] Hope you enjoy! Oh and if any of you are interested in co writing something send me a message.**

Both of them sat there mostly in silence still not wanting to sound stupid. Maria already finished her smoothie and was now trying to keep herself from staring at Ashley who was still sitting in front of her. Ashley was also trying to stare at Maria, which she slowly found was very hard to do. Ashley finished her smoothie and decided it could not get anymore awkward then it already was.

"So are you excited about the draft tonight?" Maria jumped slightly when she heard Ashley's voice. It was so silent she almost forgot she was there, almost, if she was not absolutely beautiful and maybe if she was so attracted to her. Maria stopped playing with her cup, which she did not even realize she was doing, and looked at Ashley for the first time since she sat down across from her.

"Yeah kinda. It makes things interesting again." She smiled. _Unless I lose you then it's gonna really suck! _Maria quickly forced the thought out of her head. She did not really want to even think about that because if they were on different brands then she really wouldn't have a chance with Ashley, not like she really did now. Ashley nodded in agreement, as both of them fell back into silence. Both women had the same though running through their heads. They wondered what it would be like not being able to see each other it would be… weird to say the lest. Ashley began playing with her straw, which was a habit she never seemed to grow out of. Maria happened to look up at Ashley at the time as a small smile crept across her face. She watched her for a few seconds before breaking the silence.

"Who do you think is going to change brands this year?" Ashley's head shot up and her hands froze where they were on the straw when she heard Maria's voice. She paused for a second to think before shrugging.

"Dunno. Just hope it's no one I'm close to." Her head went down and she looked up at Maria with a smile through her bangs as she said this, which caused Maria to look away.

_Her smile is really beautiful… _Maria quickly returned to reality. She noticed that Ashley had cooled off since she had sat down with her. Her hair was back to its normal shade or blond and pink and the sweat was no longer along her abs. Ashley caught Maria staring and just smiled to herself. For that second it seemed like Maria was into Ashley as much as Ashley was into Maria, and Ashley liked that feeling. A lot actually. She did not let Maria see that she saw her staring at her, it would make things more awkward then they already were. Both women jumped when Ashley's phone went off. Her ring tone was some rock music that Maria never heard before.

"Hey Trish… Just getting something to drink… Alright I'll see you in twenty… Bye." Ashley hung up before looking back at Maria, slightly sadder then before. "I gotta get going. I'll see you tonight though yeah?" She said as she started to stand up and grabbing her cup.

"Yeah. I'll see you later then." She said forcing a smile. She did not really want Ashley to leave she liked just having her near her. It made her feel safe. Ashley pushed in her chair before waving bye to Maria. On the way out, she tossed her cup in trashcan. Once Ashley exited the building, she felt her heart rate try to return to normal after trying to force its way out of her chest for the past fifteen minuets. She leaned against the wall for a few minuets before continuing her way back to her hotel room. Maria looked around making sure Ashley had left before setting her head down on the table. Her heart was beating fast, way to fast. Probably the fastest it has ever been before. Maria knew she liked Ashley, she has for a while now, she just never had the guts to come out and tell her. She was pretty sure that Ashley would never even think of her like that, but telling her would be better then thinking of her all the time and dreaming of her next to her every night and then going insane because she couldn't have her. Maria sighed as she picked her head up off the table and slowly stood up. She pushed in her chair as she picked up her cup. The cashier nodded to her as she passed him heading towards the exit. Maria was in to deep of thought of Ashley to even acknowledge he looked at her. Maria just wanted to get back to her hotel to decide what she was going to wear that night for the draft.

~---------------~

"Alright tell me what's going on!" Trish said as she started the car engine again. Her best friend just entered her car and she already knew something was different about her. Ashley was usually happy but not like this. She had the biggest smile Trish ever saw.

"Tell you what's going on with what?" Ashley responded playfully. Trish just gave her the 'you-know-what-I'm- talking-about' look, which caused Ashley to laugh. "Trish there's nothing going on." Her smile only grew bigger when she thought about Maria.

"Uh huh. Sure." Trish said slightly letting the subject drop as she pulled out of the parking lot. After she merged onto the highway, Trish picked up where she left off. "Who were you with?" She said this almost singing it. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Trish its nothing really I don…"

"Ashley I know you. You're happy but not like this. Who was it?" Ashley rolled her eyes again knowing damn well that she was not going to get out of this conversation before telling Trish. Ashley slightly groaned. They knew each other well. Sometimes, to well. Ashley sighed before turning side ways in the passenger's seat to face her friend.

"Well if you must know, I was with Maria." Her voice dropped slightly when she said Maria's name and a bigger smile came across her face. Both women fell silent for a few moments.

"You like her don't you?" Trish said only half-sure of herself. Ashley slightly looked up at her as she gently nodded. "Wait so you don't like…"

"No Trish I don't like him. Just… her… a lot..." Ashley fell silent unsure of how her friend was going to take it. Trish ran the idea through her head a few times. She did not know Ashley liked women, she assumed she like men. Then again, Ashley has not dated a man in a long time. It all clicked in her head.

"You sure you like her?" Ashley nodded when Trish finally spoke. "But you don't know how to tell her, right?" Trish looked at Ashley, who sighed and nodded again. Yeah they knew each other to well. Ashley then smiled happy that Trish did not freak out on her. "Well I have an idea…" Trish allowed a smirk to come across her face, which worried Ashley. Most of the time Trish's ideas ended rather badly.

**Please review! =] **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: First off, sorry I haven't posted anything in like forever! I just haven't gotten around to it and had a lot of stuff going on. Secondly, this is just a small chapter o.O. Anywho enjoy! =] **

"Trish really? I doubt she's gonna believe that!" Ashley just looked at her friend slightly frustrated, well more frustrated then she's been. Ever since Ashley was drafted to SmackDown she hasn't seen Maria, which was driving her slowly insane.

"Tell her you were visiting Mickie then." Ashley shot the blond another frustrated look. "Or not." Trish finished as she watched Ashley get up from the couch and into the direction of the kitchen. Deciding to follow her friend she continued. "Why don't you just tell her, I mean, you two are on different brands so if she flips you don't have to see her anytime soon." Ashley just looked at her as she pop the tab on her beer that she pulled out of the refrigerator.

"But I want to see her soon." Ashley said after swallowing.

"Then go see her!" Trish said as she gave Ashley a look, causing her to sigh.

"Alright, alright." Trish now had a smile on her face.

"Good! Well Ill leave you to get ready!" Trish got up and headed towards the door before Ashley could even get a word out of her mouth. She laughed slightly as she chugged down the rest of her beer. As she set down the can she quietly said to herself.

"It cant end up that bad… could it?"

**Told you guys it was short. Next chapter will be longer and hopefully up by today? Not sure yet! **


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Okay well I haven't been on here in forever due to some stuff that's been going on and starting school on top of it. I'm going to try and post something every week or so, so try and deal with me for a while. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! =]

_Okay Ashley just walk up to her and say hi. Its not that hard is it? No its not, then why cant I… _She had no more time to think thanks to Maria now walking towards her. Ashley quickly cleared her throat not sure if her words would even come out as the butterflies started to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey Maria." Maria, who was completely focused on her match, slightly jumped when she heard the familiar voice. Her heart sped up as she walked closer to the slightly shorter blond.

"H-hey." It came out as a stutter because not only was she nervous she was confused as of why Ashley was here at Raw after she was drafted to SmackDown. Ashley smiled and was happy that Maria didn't as-

"So what brings you to raw?" _Damn it! _Ashley thought knowing damn well that the only excuse she had was the one that Trish gave her.

"Just visiting people and what not." She looked at Maria for a second to see if she was actually going to believe it, which she seemed to be. Ashley was slightly relived but she knew that Maria would figure out that wasn't the reason after all.

"Oh, oh okay." Maria finally said after thinking over Ashley's answer. "Are you going to be here long? I got a match in about ten minuets." Ashley looked up at Maria and gave her a slight nod.

"Yeah I'll be here for a while." This caused Maria to allow a small smile to crawl across her face, causing the same with Ashley's.

"Well I'll see you after my match?" Ashley nodded again because it sounded more like a question then a comment. Maria smiled as she quickly gave Ashley a hug before turning and leaving for the entrance of the ramp leaving Ashley with a stupid smirk and blush on her face. After watching Maria turn the corner, Ashley turned and head threw backstage towards the parking lot. She breathed in the cooler air after opening the door before she pulled out her cell phone. She still had the smirk on her face as she flipped open her phone and pressed the speed dial number two.

"Trish… yeah I know what time it is… no nothings wrong." Ashley laughed slightly as she answered Trish's next question. "Yeah I saw her."

"I can tell you saw her." Trish said over the phone. "Your all happy again." Trish smiled as she said this. She was happy that her best friend wasn't sad anymore.

"Well I'm going to head back in and wait for her match to end." Ashley said still smiling. "Alright bye." Ashley flipped her phone shut and turned to head back in as she thought to herself. _So maybe this wont end badly after all._

--------------------

Maria was waiting backstage for the stage hands to tell her went to head out. She was no longer focused on her match. All she could think about was Ashley. Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. The more she thought about her the more she blushed. She loved the cloths she wore and the way her hair sometimes fell in her face.

"Your on in one, two, go." The stage hand said to her rather quickly, jerking her out of her thoughts. Maria made her entrance just hoping that she could focus enough to not get injured, not longer caring if she won or not.

Ashley was back stage waiting for Maria after watching her match from the motors in the back. She took some hard hits tonight, which Ashley somehow felt responsible for. After Maria made her way to the backstage Ashley walked over to her.

"You okay?" She asked quietly as Maria nodded as she thought.

_Of course I'm okay, you're here. _Ashley smiled as she helped Maria back to her dressing room. Both of them had the butterflies in their stomachs again, something neither one of them had felt since Ashley was drafted. Maria looked over at Ashley after getting her thoughts back together. The pain she was in was gone once she had Ashley beside her again. Ashley noticed Maria was looking at her and smiled before saying playfully.

"What?" She laughed as she said it causing Maria to look away and laugh as well.

"Lets hang out or something tonight." Maria said suddenly making Ashley blush for some reason. Maria was just as surprised as Ashley was. She didn't mean to say that it just…came out. Both women looked away as a blush came across their faces.

"Yeah okay, sounds good." Ashley finally said. "Want me to wait here for you to get dressed?" They both stopped outside of Maria's dressing room. Maria smiled and nodded quickly.

"Just give me a few minuets." Ashley nodded back to her as she watched her disappear behind the door.

_Maybe this will turn out a lot better then I though. _Ashley thought to herself with a slight laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I know this one took me forever to update but here is chapter six! Hope you all enjoy it! BTW if any of you awesome people have deviant art add me it's the same name as on here. Also please vote on my poll on my page! Thanks! **

Ashley couldn't keep her eyes off of her, not like that was any different from any other time. Maria had changed into skinny jeans that she ripped up herself and a slim fitting black tank top. Her hair was, as always, perfect. The perfect shade of red, with the perfect twist in her curls. And every time she smiled Ashley could have sworn she would die due to the irregular beat of her heart.

"So what made you decided to become a wrestler?" The sudden question forced Ashley to snap back into reality. Her and Maria were at the bar down the street of the arena. They were already there for an hour or so and Ashley already went through at lest four beers. Maria, who wasn't as much of a drink was only on her second beer of the night.

"Well my dad and my brothers are all wrestlers, not professional of course, but I've always been around it in one way or another." Ashley replied before finishing the rest of her beer.

"That's really cool, having people in your family involved like that." She laughed slightly before continuing. "Bet your dad got excited when his daughter decided to become a wrestler too, right?" Ashley looked over at Maria and smiled slightly which turned into more of a smirk. Maria quickly distracted herself by finishing the rest of her beer. The last thing she needed right now was to get all giggle and blush like she normally did around Ashley.

"Yeah he was completely excited," Ashley laughed as she played with the now empty bottle in front of her. "Actually I think he was more excited then I was in the beginning." Maria chuckled slight as she watched Ashley wave over the bartender again. "Another two beers!" This caused Maria to laugh, she wasn't sure if it was because she was nervous or the fact that little Ashley here can drink more then some of the big men on the other side of the room.

"Wow Miss Massaro, If I didn't know better I would say you are trying to get me drunk!" Maria teased playfully as Ashley laughed it off and put on her so called innocent face.

"Me? Get you drunk? Never!" _So maybe I do because every time I see you all I can think about is wanting to fuck you till you pass out. _Both women laughed until the bartender came back in front of them with two more beers. Ashley was the first to take a sip out of hers, mainly as an attempt to get what she was thinking out of her head.

"You know I was kidding right?" Maria said it quietly which slightly startled Ashley. After setting her bottle back down Ashley nodded as they both thought.

_If only she knew… _

Ashley glance at the clock behind the counter of the bar before chugging the rest of her beer.

"We should get going Ria, it's one." Maria quickly glance over at the clock and laughed.

"Time really does fly when you are having fun!" Ashley laughed as well before nodding and slowly sliding off the bar stool. Maria followed Ashley's movements and they both started towards the door.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." A smile crept across Maria's face as she turned to face Ashley who was looking away.

"No problem, I had fun. Thanks for taking me out." Of course she didn't mean it to sound like a date, even if she wished it was. Ashley who was now trying to hind the blush that she had been fighting the entire night, started to play with the bottom of her shirt, one of her nervous habits. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" It came out more like a question then she wanted it to.

"Yeah, of course. You need a ride to your hotel?" _Wishful thinking there Ashley. _Maria shook her head no before letting a smirk emerge on her face.

"I can walk there. Thanks though." Ashley nodded before taking a step back.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then." This caused a smile to come onto Maria's face.

"Yeah I'll see you after the show." Ashley took another step back before answering.

"Alright cool. Good night."

"Night." With that both women turned and started off in opposite directions. As Maria walked she replayed what happened during their time at the bar. The smile on her face that was not going to fade, at lest for the rest of the night.

_Ria? I like that._


End file.
